


Untitled Angsty Tumblr Drabbles

by 888mph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Has Issues, Gen, Hale Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of untitled angsty tumblr drabbles/ficlets, just like it says on the tin. Mostly episode tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3.04 Tag

“How about me?”

Derek turns to where Cora is still partly hiding behind the wall, long after Isaac left.

“How about you?”

“I’m your beta, too.” And that she is. Like she had been Talia’s beta (like all of them had been mother’s betas), like she had probably been Laura’s beta, even if neither knew the other was alive, Cora is Derek’s beta. Not by bite, like Isaac, but by birth-right. And what a right that is.

“You heard Deucalion’s plans. You know why he wants me to kill one of you, so I’ll absorb your power and make him more powerful once I become one of his alphas. You know why I had to do to Isaac what I did.” His voice breaks just a bit like that and he prays his sister didn’t catch it, even if he knows she did. “It wouldn’t accomplish anything to throw you out, since you’d know why. The bond wouldn’t break.”

“So I’m screwed, that’s what you’re saying?” Her voice is flat, accepting, and Derek hates that at seventeen his baby sister sounds so much like himself already. “Deucalion is going to force you, mind-fuck you into killing me and that’s it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cora shakes her head and crosses the loft to climb up the stairs that lead to what used to be Isaac’s bedroom, now hers.

The thing is, despite what she may think, Derek is not worried about her. He may have needed to make Isaac hate him so he’d stop being his beta, but he already knows how disappointed Cora is in him. It won’t take long for her to start hating him and leave, stop being his beta of her own accord.

She’ll be safe.


	2. 3.07 tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majestic-Beard and I were discussing the fact that having to look at Stiles should be added to the list of things that causes Derek pain. Then this happened.

Cora wrecked sobs over Boyd’s body echo through the loft, but Derek’s hearing still picks on Lydia’s words to Jennifer.

“We should leave to talk about this.” Her tone is amicable, pleasant even, but there’s an underlying curtness to it that leaves no room to questions.

Sure enough Isaac is helping Jennifer up and the three leave the loft, the door closing behind them with a faint click.

The comforting weight of Stiles’ strong hand leaves his shoulder to slide through his back and down his arm. Through the corner of his eyes he can see Stiles kneeling at his side.

“Hey, Derek.” That same hand that was on his shoulder is now wrapped loosely around his wrist, where Derek can see it. “Hey man, look at me.”

The thing is Derek doesn’t want to look at him. Looking at Stiles, watching Stiles, _seeing_ Stiles as always been a bit of a guilty pleasure for Derek. And now is not the time for pleasure, guilty or otherwise. Not when Boyd is lying dead a couple of feet from him, because of him. Because it’s Derek’s hands that are drenched in his blood, it was Derek that brought him into this mess. The shy kid that became a tower he could lean on, the lonely kid who really came to understand what pack means, the only one of his betas that knew he needed them as much as they needed him. And he fail them all. He failed Boyd.

And that’s why he doesn’t deserve to look at Stiles, now. He wants penance. He doesn’t want to lose himself in his lips that he could watch for hours, the cut of his cheekbones, the muscles that sometimes show, even if Stiles try to hide them under layers of clothing. He doesn’t want to see Stiles’ long fingers, so he turns his gaze away from Stiles’ hand on his wrist.

He heard the wetness in his voice and he can smell the salt in the air other than his and Cora’s tears, so he knows Stiles is crying, too. And he knows Stiles carries the world in his eyes and if he’s happy, frustrated or sad his eyes show multitudes.

“I really can’t stand looking at you now, Stiles,” Derek blurts out, without thinking. Which is how he does everything in his life, apparently.

Stiles snatches his hand away like he’s been burned.

“Oh, wow!” He gets up and Derek can see him wiping his hands hastily on his jeans and nonono, that’s the opposite of what Derek meant. “Yeah, no, sure, I understand.”

And he’s gone, the door slamming behind him.

Cora raises her head from Boyd’s chest to look at Derek and he can see the disbelief and the judgement on her blotchy snotty face.

If the world could stop for a moment it would be nice. Derek really would like to get out and _breathe_.


End file.
